leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmisher's Sabre
* 10% life steal = * 40 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 40 flat mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient when not in the jungle or river, but up to gold efficient while in the jungle or river. It is also against monsters, without its passives. }} Icons Skirmisher's Sabre (Bloodrazor) item.png|Bloodrazor Skirmisher's Sabre (Runic Echoes) item.png|Runic Echoes Skirmisher's Sabre (Cinderhulk) item.png|Cinderhulk Skirmisher's Sabre (Warrior) item.png|Warrior Similar Items Notes * deals true damage over seconds if the target is basic attacked once and can deal up to true damage if the target is basic attacked multiple times during the duration. Patch History or . ;V9.23 * Killing large or epic monsters no longer grants 50 bonus experience for each level the monster is higher than you. Epic monsters still innately have catch-up experience. * First camp bonus experience increased to 165 from 120. ;V9.10 * Passive burn effect now applies on attacks from pets. ;V9.2 * total damage reduced to from . * damage over time duration reduced to seconds from 3. * no longer grants vision for the mark duration. ;V9.1 * If your gold from minions is greater than half your gold from monsters, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an enchantment on a or . ;V8.23 * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.15 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * The gold penalty also applies to Twisted Treeline. ;V8.14 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.10 * Basic attacks against monsters granting 15% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. * On-hit physical damage increased to 40 from 30. * +225% base mana regeneration while in the jungle. * While in the jungle or river, regenerate mana per second. * The first large monster killed grants . * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Jungle item). ;V7.22 * ** Damage over time increased to 80 from 30. ** Health restored over time remains 30. * ** Bonus damage increased to 30 from 25. ** Now grants for 2 seconds. * ** Bonus experience from lesser and medium sized monsters. ** Bonus experience per level difference increased to 50 from 30. ;V7.13 * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ;V6.22 * On-hit physical damage against monsters increased to 25 from 20. ;V6.9 * Bonus experience upon killing large monsters increased to 50 from 30. * +30 bonus experience on monster kill for each level higher the monster is than you. ;V6.1 * Mana regeneration increased to 180% from 150%. * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * ** + + = ** Grants +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. ** Grants Basic attacks versus monsters deal 20 bonus physical damage and damaging a monster through any means applies , which deals 30 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. Killing large monsters grants . ** Grants . ** Limited to 1 Jungle item. ;V5.9 * Smite debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ;V5.2 * Combine cost increased to from . * All enchantments' cost reduced by . ;V5.1 * Gold on large monster kills increased to from . ;V4.21 * Now grants bonus on large monster kills. * Challenging Smite's on-hit true damage is changed to damage over 3 seconds from true damage per hit, duration refreshing on subsequent hits. ;V4.20 Added * + = * Upgrade to . can target enemy champions, marking them for 6 seconds. Marked enemies are revealed, take on-hit bonus true damage from you and deal 20% reduced damage to you. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 10 health and 5 mana every second. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. * Can be enchanted with , , , or . }} References cs:Skirmisher's Sabre de:Säbel des Plänklers es:Sable del Escaramuzador fr:Sabre de l'Escarmoucheur pl:Szabla Zwadźcy pt-br:Sabre de Batalha ru:Сабля задиры Category:Jungle items Category:Life steal items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items